From Now Until Forever ... ?
by Lily Potter4
Summary: Hermione finds herself , once again , involved in the turbulent life of Harry Potter ...
1. Sinister

From Now Until Forever ... ?  
  
5 years after Hogwarts, life was as normal ... If you're Harry Potter ...   
  
***  
  
Hermione bit her nails nervously, looking out the window of her apartment.  
She was waiting ... Finally, he appeared . A dark shadow at the end of the  
street. She could tell it was him , even from this far away . She could  
always tell . Even after 4 years. She sighed with happiness ... but ... she  
risked one more look at him. Dressed in all black , his black hair flying all  
over, his green eyes penetrating the darkness... He looked almost ...  
sinister at these times . He looked up at her window, his green eyes lit up  
by the street light. She shuddered. Had he really changed that much?  
Almost , like he could sense her discomfort and displeasure , he turned  
around, and headed back through the mist. He was gone ... again . Gone  
from her life ... Would he ever be back ? Hermione had learned that if u  
didn't confess right then , the moment would just ... pass you by . Oh, she  
had lost so many chances ...   
  
***  
  
Harry sat in his room, poring over his notes at his desk . So many things...  
so little time . He worked for the ministry, as had always been predicted.  
But ... the Hit Squad , where he worked , didn't even know that he was part  
of their squadron. He was invisible to them , working strictly against the  
dark forces . For if you don't want to be noticed , and you talk to all the  
right people , it can be easily arranged . He looked in the mirror ... His  
black tufts of hair jutted out against his pale skin , and shocking eyes. He  
wasn't bad looking he knew that . But he sighed , never the less , and  
turned away , running his fingers on his forehead . But there was no scar ... 


	2. The Dark Mark

From now until Forever ... ?  
  
  
(A/N : Yes , indeed , I have read Lori's books , the Paradigm of Uncertainty  
, and the Show That Never Ends . I found them both to be very good . And I  
got my general idea from that story , but it is going to be as unlike it as  
possible , for I have a totally different idea ... In my little brain of mine .  
Yes ... Totally different . For , this also centers around Hogwarts , and  
Hermione's job ... not Harry's . And Voldemort ... but no more here ! You  
will have to read ! Read Read Read ! I will LOVE you if you REVIEW ! That  
would mean a lot ! Thanks ! Please REVIEW ! )   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ SORRY IF THE FORMATTING IS ODD , AS I SAVED IT AS A .TXT. FILE !~*~   
  
  
From Now Until Forever ... ?  
Part 2   
The Dark Mark   
  
***  
  
Hermione sat down at her desk, waiting for the kids to arrive. Finally, one  
  
girl wandered in, and took her seat.   
  
"Why , hello Annette."  
  
"Hello Professor Granger."  
  
"How are you doing today ?"  
  
"Uh ..."  
  
The girl seemed reluctant to say . Tears began forming at the corner of her  
eyes .   
  
"What is it, Miss. Inkpot ?"  
  
"My - My - Parents..."  
  
"What is it ? What happened ?"  
  
The girl's lower lip began to tremble.  
  
"My - my - parents ..."  
  
"Yes, I understand that . WHAT HAPPENED ?"  
  
Annette looked fearfully at her, before opening her mouth with a shuddering  
  
breath .   
  
"My parents disappeared last night . I don't know what happened ! And  
  
there was some creepy skull floating over their house !"  
  
And she got up , threw her books in her bag , and stormed out .   
  
Hermione sat in a daze, as the other students came in . How could it be  
  
possible ? The Dark Mark ? But Voldemort - he was killed in their seventh  
  
year ! How could he be alive ?  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was gone. He had been gone for years. But sometimes, Harry  
couldn't accept that.  
  
He couldn't be gone. But he was . He had died long ago , protecting the  
students from  
  
Voldemort. That's just the way it is , isn't it. As soon as you find a good  
friend - a good family -  
  
somebody dies. Always . Lily and James. Dead. Dumbledore. Dead. Ron.  
Dead. Ginny. Dead.  
  
Hermione, as good as dead. Everyone. That's the way it is . That's the way  
things were. The way  
  
they are. He sighed, and went back to staring out the window . He could  
dimly remember what   
  
happened at Hogwarts . For people who try to be invisible, begin to fade  
away . And he was   
  
fading . He knew that . Did he care ? Not really . He could still remember  
Ron's laughter, and   
  
Hermione's impatient , bossy voice. Hermione giving him hugs at the end of  
every term , tears   
  
spilling out of her eyes. The 2 of them, watching Harry like bodyguards ,  
protecting him from the   
  
rumors after the 3rd task . The three of them . All for one and one for all .  
But in sixth year ... No   
  
longer did the three of them run free . No longer . That's when his scar had  
...   
  
  
***   
  
  
Hermione walked into the Headmaster's office .   
  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore !" She said , before she even had a clear view  
of who it was . It was   
  
tradition, ever since she became a prefect .   
  
But as she turned the corner , she saw McGonagall sitting behind the desk,  
weary .   
  
"Oh - Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Granger . It happens ."  
  
"I know ..." Hermione felt tears beginning to burn at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Now, now , none of that."  
  
McGonagall magicked her up a tissue , and Hermione blew her nose.   
  
"What did you want to see Professor Dumbledore for ?"  
  
"Well - you know the girl in my 5th year class , Ms. Inkpot ?"  
  
"Yes ..."  
  
'Well , she was very upset to day , and I asked her about it. She said that  
her parents disappeared   
  
over the weekend. Which hasn't happened since the days of Voldemort . As  
well ... the Dark   
  
Mark was sitting over her house."  
  
McGonagall sighed heavily .   
  
"I know. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning . I decided not to allow  
the owls carrying them   
  
into the school this morning , for fear of what it would cause ."  
  
"Cause ?"  
  
"Panic , Mayhem ... You know the kind ?"  
  
'All too well . But the children have a right to know."  
  
"Imagine if what happened in your seventh year happened now . Think  
about it . Do you want   
that for these children ? Remember ? Everyone panicking , not knowing  
where to go , or what to   
  
do ... Lead most of them right into the arms of Voldemort. If indeed , he is  
back , then we are   
  
facing yet another ... But still . It's not possible . He's dead . It is probably  
just some random   
  
death eater who felt like they hadn't done something truly horrible in a few  
days now."  
  
She chuckled bitterly .   
  
"But still - I know what you are trying to protect them from . But - things  
are different now. If   
  
they found out now , they wouldn't go running around , trying to find a way  
out ... when the   
  
school's burning ... Death Eaters are everywhere ... Things wouldn't be like  
that . Because they   
  
all know he's dead !"  
  
"The article proves otherwise ."  
  
  
"Pardon ?"  
  
"The article gives proof he might not be."  
  
"What ?!"  
  
"They recently found a book in one of the forests of Pakistan . Deep forest ,  
near the Mountains .   
  
People rarely go there . But a couple was hiking , and they found a book .  
  
Naturally , being wizards, they brought it to the Ministry , because they didn't know what it  
  
contained . The Dark Magic was too strong for them to even open it . Well ... the Ministry got it  
  
open . And they found one page where the potion / charm 'recipe' had been ripped out . But the  
  
heading was still there . It was the Draught of the Living Dead - Resurrection Potion . The  
  
resurrection, not the potion which puts people into a sleep . This one takes someone who is dead,   
  
and can bring them back to life. It is the most difficult , most dark magic-y ( For lack of a better   
  
word )spell in known history. And there is no real reason why a book like that would just be ,  
  
sitting there . In the middle of the forest. And we both know Voldemort's - ahem - fetish , with  
  
Forests ."  
  
Hermione remembered - the Forest in Albania , with Bertha Jorkins , the  
  
Forbidden Forest ... with Harry ... She shuddered , and then turned to Professor McGonagall .   
  
"No. He can't be alive."  
  
"I never said he was , Hermione . But keep in mind that he very might well  
  
be."  
  
Hermione shook her head disbelievingly . It couldn't be .   
  
"Does Harry - Does Harry know ?"  
  
"I Do not know the answer to that question . No one has seen Hide or Hair  
  
from him in a while .   
  
Not even the ministry , and he works there ."  
  
"He does ?"  
  
"Yes - you didn't know that ?"  
  
'No ... I didn't."  
  
'He is a member of the Wizard Hit Squad ."  
  
"He is ?"  
  
"Yes ."  
  
"But - but - I saw him last night !"  
  
"You did ?" McGonagall nearly lept out of her seat .   
  
"Yes . I asked him to come see me via owl . Well , he showed up near the  
  
door of my house ... and turned around . But I didn't think it was him , at first."  
  
"Why ? Has he changed in looks ?"  
  
"No - well , not much . He still has the eyes and James' hair . But he had -  
he had no scar . I should have remember that , but ..."  
  
"Ah yes ... We all should have remembered that . A tribute to his ultimate  
sacrifice ...."   
  



End file.
